The need for an improved cup holder or coaster has been magnified by the prolific use of thin-walled iced beverage containers. Current coasters do not provide a mechanism for effectively capturing spilled fluids or condensation from the beverage cups and storing these fluids apart for disposal while enabling the cup to be tilted and inverted. Furthermore, current coasters do not provide a mechanism for trapping stored fluid while simultaneously allowing for deposition of the contents of the container. Rather, according to conventional designs, a coaster typically allows fluid to spill over its surface and the coaster moves independently of the container, dispersing spilled fluid when the container is displaced. In today's fast-paced world, these conventional coasters do not address active lifestyles and “pick-up-and-go” work environments.